


Whispers of Encouragement

by tadanomarz



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Girl Talk! It's what they deserve, The Nein Crew at it again!!, also minor appearances of other characters haha, i forget the names of the lost and thanatos girls rip, kinda of like a game of telephone?? idk how this idea evolved on such short notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: Those subjected to the Neinth Reality find some time to talk.





	Whispers of Encouragement

Sometimes in the water basin where they wash their tools, Luna swears she sees a different woman reflected back toward her. Her reflection tends to change, rippling in the water where her image is broken apart, fragmenting and rebuilding to fit another woman’s visage. There are precisely seven, each dressed in different kinds of clothes, fit to various social classes. She clothes she has never seen before, from different countries and situations cycling every other day. She’s only able to see brief glimpses of them, though, as if they scenes written in a novel. The only one she has a hard time seeing is a person whose hair a light grey, close to the shine of the stars at night. 

Initially Luna chalked it up to stress from overwork, but no matter how many times she has rested they have began to appear elsewhere. They began shifting to other reflective services, like the mirror in the bathroom, or the reflection seen in lake that she and her husband oft time stroll toward, eventually they began appearing all around her. 

Each time, she has said nothing and the mirror never said anything back. She’s come to ignore the change, in fear of something supernatural. She did not want to be stolen from the happiness she was able to establish with her own hands yet. 

Over time of working, she began to notice the change of scenery in the reflective service. The scenery changed, not to the portrait of the woman, but to the environment the woman was in. The woman is petite, hair tied in twin tails, dressed in shades of green that reminds her of the leaves of spring. 

She watches her quietly, lips tug in a smile while watching her embrace a man who she assumes to be her husband. The reflection ripples replacing it with her visage once more and she hums happily to finish up with her work. 

* * *

Interacting with the women in the reflection comes to bring her some relief. It appeared the supernatural phenomenon that has taken ahold of her comes as a blessing rather than a curse.

“Do you ever regret it?” The woman reflected inquires, her voice tinged with melancholy; she’s blond, dressed akin to the waves of the sea, “Meeting your husband and not continuing with your journey?”

“I think of it sometimes, what I could have done to enrich the world with my song. However, what use would I be if I ran myself ragged?” Luna replied earnestly, “If I had not been saved, then my story would have ended there.”

“You’re right, you know, I had almost given up…” The woman glances behind to the bed containing her son, “he was a sickly child, and I almost lost him…. If I had not met with the Doctor then....”

“I am glad you were able to remain strong in times of adversity, dear.” Luna said with a nod, thinking of her baby whose asleep in the crib nearby. “And I hope you are able to carry on with that happiness in the future.”

When water surface ripples, and her reflection returns Luna smiles and goes to blow out the candlelight. 

* * *

Each day she’s become a little stronger, finally taking the steps toward taking charge of her life. Aside from the encouragement from her husband, she’s beginning to see strange things where her reflection should be. Woman from across the ages, varying in age and ethnicity, each living their lives to the fullest. It has taken some time to build up her courage to speak with them. 

One of the women she was able to talk with was a nun, her story akin to a fairytale, someone who she was able to relate to a bit. 

“I decided to take myself out of that situation, I decided to live my life how I wanted.” The woman named Elisabeth explains; she is ethereal in appearance, angelic, even. “Although I am not blessed with one of my own, I can say I am contented with the children of the monastery.”

“Ah, so they even refer to you as their Mother?” 

“Indeed, my little angels are quite precious to me.” Elisabeth smiles through the glass, it appears it was night where she lived. “...Ah.. I can only imagine what it would be like if I could share this with him.”

“Oh right, your childhood friend, right?”

“Indeed… he was… my only friend at the time, alas he had perished outside of his home in a well.” Elisabeth gently sighs, eyes downcast. “Unfortunately, I was not able to do anything about it.”

“Despite that… I’m sure that he’s always with you, watching over you– just as my baby too.”

Elisabeth’s expression appears surprised, but a smile tugs across her lips. “Hehe, sometimes I cannot help but feel that he is beside me. Like he’s my own personal guardian angel.”

As their conversation concludes, she watches the shadows flicker against the candle light, and how a man clothed in darkness watches over her as she goes to sleep. 

She too glances over to the door opening to see her husband, who ushers her in praise and love, wrapping her in his arms. If not for him, she doubts she could continue to live in this world any longer.

* * *

“So you also love someone?” 

“Well....I suppose you  _ could  _ say that, haha!” 

Artemisia’s surprised about the woman’s gusto, while she leans over the ocean’s waves as her image continues to return then recede back into the sea. Elefseus is out and about hunting for food when she finally gets the time to speak with one of the women again. 

The more she looks, it appears the woman feels akin to the stage name she’s given her _ , Stella _ , twinkling like stars in the sky. 

“There’s many people I love and  _ have loved,  _ there are people I cherish but do not necessary love.” Stella tilts her head to the side, “does that make sense?”

“Well...I kind of understand?” Artemisia answers carefully, “but would you mind explaining?”

“Think of it like this! There are certain kinds of  _ love _ in this world, for a long time I’d continue falling in love with people– but be too scared to enter a romantic loving relationship. But there are many friends I’ve made over the years who I love dearly, who have stayed with me, despite of that. It’s the same for you and your brother, correct?”

“Indeed, I love him so much, I want to save him; he’s the only family I have,” Artemisia replies, now combing her hair out of her eyes. “I wanted… to save him from the horrible dreams of death I witnessed…” 

“Perhaps it is fate that you have,” Stella hums to herself, “just like fate of me turning another leaf! Haha, you know, I haven’t told anyone this but… I almost bloodied my hands because of betrayal.”

“You wanted to kill someone?” Artemisia blinks in surprise, “ but why?”

“Oh well, sometimes things do not exactly work out… I’m not exactly a perfect woman, you know? Sadness, anger, madness– we’re all capable of it like  _ men _ .” Stella laughs into her hand, it’s a curious gesture to Artemisia. “That is because, we too are human.”

“I see, life is a journey, is it not?”” Artemisia smiles toward her.

“Indeed, if I had not found the love for myself then…. I doubt I would be the woman I am today.” Stella admits with a grin, “I have been trying to learn to not spread myself too thin, you now? Each one of my friends has enriched my life in one way or another, because of that I am grateful. I hope the two of you continue to be safe despite the conflict..”

“Thank you Stella– ah!” Artemisia gasps watching Stella’s image be washed away with the tide, with it returns her image is gone. Tracing the sand with her fingers, “Finding love in one’s self… huh? I suppose there are things neither of us have had time to learn yet.” 

She smiles upon hearing Elefseus’s voice, then raising to her feet to wave, rushing up to meet up with him.

* * *

There is not much Maman can do for this child, however, she remains steadfast near the mirror’s reflection. Pressing the palms of her hands against it, she begins to hum a melody, loud enough for him to hear. After awhile, the young boy lifts his head up, and she sees his tear stained face, which clenches at her heart strings.

“There, there now my dear…” Maman coos from her side of the mirror, “it is alright, you’ll be alright…” 

“Will you stay with me?” The boy asks, rubbing at his eyes. She faintly hears arguing elsewhere, which leads her to want to stay with him.

“But of course,” Maman nods with a smile. “I will stay with you, until you fall asleep.” 

The clothes the boy are far different from what she knows. In the low light of the room, she can somewhat see the scars he adorns on his arms. And they talk, until she watches the lids of his eyes become sleepy. They talk about various things, about himself and about her– and eventually he becomes quiet and turns into himself. 

“You know, I wonder why… why was the reason if I was born if I am unwanted?” He asks, while he blinks away the tears. “The world continues to reject me, whether it be at school or home.”

“You were born to do great things, even if they aren’t happening right now.” She replies, “there will be a time where you will be accepted.” 

“But with who–” 

“I do not have all the answers unfortunately,” Maman shakes her head, but she looks toward him in confidence. “However, I’m sure… you’ll be able to forge your own path and grasp that happiness.” 

The boy appeared to be contented with the answer, because he smiled, sleep gradually taking ahold of him. 

“Goodnight…. Maman.”

She smiles back, “Goodnight, Noël.”

And her reflection is returned to her. 

* * *

Lately there has been an overlap of the contained gardens, where they have been passing over and around each other like the planets in the sky. During the investigation of the problem, R.E.V.O. could feel his host’s consciousness surge forward, there’s an emotion he fails to understand.

First there is bitterness, anger, hatred, but the storm eventually calms in his heart as the concept as love fills his heart. He understands something, but he does not tell him about what. Although he has his orders from the Madame, he decides… just this once to heed his host’s nostalgic desires– to allow the worlds to intercept and overlap.

The stars above appear to twinkle happily in response to allow him to retain these vague yet happy memories. 

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote up on whim after seeing a manga update for shinyaku märchen! Hopefully you guys enjoy~!


End file.
